Seduction
by Supernova Chronicles
Summary: "Seduction. Seduce. Ain't nobody who's as good at what I do. 'Cause one minute she loves you, the next she don't. She's been stolen from you." SasuSaku. Anti-LeeSaku. OneShot. Song-Fic. Edited


**I don't own Naruto and if I did, I wouldn't have to worry about crazed fans trying to kill me because of how long it's taking for the manga to get to the juice parts.**

**YOU HEAR THAT, KISHIMOTO-SAMA? STOP GIVING KABUTO SO MUCH SCREEN TIME! ALL WE WANT IS TO SEE THE FUCKER DIE! **

…

_Seduction…seduce…Ain't nobody who's as good at what I do, 'cause on minute she loves you, the next she don't, she's been stolen from you. _

…

_It feels like I'm morphin' into something that's so incredible  
that I'm dwarfin' all competitors_

He glared indignantly at the back of his ebony mane.

He continued to pretend that he didn't exist. It was almost like there wasn't a man in the room whose object of lust (at the moment) was for blood.

But his vermillion glare did not go unperceived. The bystanders who had once occupied the café had bled out into the bustling street, hoping to avoid the wrath of the Uchiha's murderous intent.

One couple was gutsy enough to remain. The male counterpart of the couple was the object of Sasuke's glare of deathly infamy.

He was on a date with a young woman, a woman that he should not have, but one _he _should have under his possession.

The male was crouched slightly over the table and she was doing on his opposing side. They were sharing a milkshake as if they were some cliché couple in a little gung-ho romance film. He gazed upon adoration in his eyes. He finally had the girl he wanted since he was thirteen.

When they were finished with their thick beverage, they made their merry way over to the counter to pay for it. His hand was draped securely around her petite waist.

In order to maintain his façade, his irises faded back to fathomless onyx.

"Ah! Sasuke! What a pleasure to see you here!" the male greeted boisterously, obviously not fazed by the Uchiha's former outbreak of hostility.

"Hello Lee. I see you're on a date with Sakura…" Sasuke mentioned offhandedly. The said female turned to look at her former teammate for the first time since she and her _boyfriend _went over to greet him. Their eyes met for only an instant, but the exchange of hidden emotion has already been placed.

_Better get your girlfriend in check,  
its psychological warfare, endorphins side effect  
your self-esteem shatters his dialect._

"Isn't it positively wonderful? I've had my eye on Sakura since we were Genin. Now she is mine! Yosh!" Lee exclaimed and to prove his point, he leaned in to give Sakura a passionate kiss on her pink lips, a kiss to which she barely responded. Sasuke simply narrowed his eyes, hoping that the green clad ninja would just drop dead. But he almost couldn't prevent himself from smiling…Sakura wasn't interested in Lee in the slightest.

_Come blasting out your deck "She loves me!"  
Such passion you'd expect this sort of reaction from her yet,  
you strong arm. You're fucking corny!  
You try to charm on, 'cause you just think your bishop, the Don Juan._

…

"Eh? Sasuke, what are you doing here out so late at night?" a curious Sakura questioned as she noticed the brooding male walk, _coincidentally,_ past the entrance to the hospital in which she was Head Doctor.

"I could be asking you the same thing…" he muttered, his voice deep, seductive velvet, she couldn't seem to ignore. "So…," he began, "where's your _boyfriend_?" he nearly gagged on the question.

"He's on a mission with Neji. He won't be back for some time…" she responded. She didn't seem bothered by the fact that her _boyfriend _was away for a while.

He had to force down the smile that was gnawing at his lips.

"I'll walk you home." It wasn't an offer. Either way…she was going to acquiesce to anything he demanded of her.

…

They walked in silence, a pleasant one.

She was perfectly content, being in his quiet presence.

He was perfectly content with being the only male that was with her at the time. He was also content with watching her.

Every single minutia of her…was burned into his memory. He cursed himself for leaving her and the village. He would have loved to see the process in which she became so lovely. Denying himself of the luxury has shoved into the arms of another male…

He sighs.

…

They arrive at her apartment. He watches as she fumbles in the retrieval of her keys. She inserts the key into the locking mechanism. She enters her apartment and turns to thank Sasuke for his chivalry, but she receives no response.

He only stares.

Used to his behavior, she shrugs it off and proceeds to close the door, bidding him goodnight.

The door is nearly sealed, but a large masculine hand prevents it from sealing completely.

Shocked, she allows him to push the door open. He saunters into her house; Sakura's small feet take her only a few steps back.

He closes the door behind him.

…

_But if you think that you're fucking with me  
homie, you're on one.  
I'm cockin' my head back like Ed Lover, come on son.  
She's on my Johnson; she brings my name up constant.  
Your boys are like, "She's fucking with dude. She wants him."_

"She doesn't love you." said the only Hyuga of Team Guy. Lee glares at him. Neji is unperturbed.

"Liar! How can you say that about my youthful blossom?" he cries.

"I see the way she looks at you. Her heart is in the hands of another…"

"Well," he growls, "what do you know about love anyway?"

"I know what it is to love a woman and to be loved by a woman. Tenten has granted me that."Neji lets a small smile etch onto his perfect face. "The way Tenten and I see each other…I don't see that with you and Sakura. It's entirely one-sided."

Lee doesn't listen. But the latter of Neji's statement morphs into a perpetual echo.

_Oh boy, you better get a clue.  
She's on my dick 'cause I spit better than you.  
What you expect her to do?  
How do you expect her to act in the sac,  
when she's closing her eyes, fantasizing  
of diggin' her nails in my back to this track?_

"Ah!" she moans. His tongue swirls deeply into her dripping core as her back arches. His large hands make their way to her childbearing hips, to hold her steady.

On hand deviates north to her swollen breasts; the digits twist at a sensitive, rosy bud, sending watts of pleasure to her lower lips. A wanton scream rips its way through her trachea and out of her higher ones.

He smirks.

_Seduction…seduce.  
Ain't nobody who's as good at what I do.  
'Cause one minute she loves you.  
The next she don't.  
She's been stolen from you. _

"Ugh!" was her groan of discontent. Her lover had just thrust himself home, her hymen rupturing; her inner, soaked walls adjusting to his prodigious size. How fortunate she was to have such a blessedly endowed lover.

Her walls involuntarily jerk at his cock, adapting to the feeling of its rigid contours. He nearly snaps, but holds himself steady because he wants nothing more than to love and satisfy her.

He groans.

_Seduction…seduce.  
Ain't nobody who's as good at what I do.  
'Cause one minute she loves you.  
The next she don't.  
She's been stolen from you. _

…

_She's sittin' there gettin' liquored up at the bar.  
She says it quicker to count the things that ain't wrong with you than to count the things that are.  
There's a seven CD disc changer in her car, and I'm in every single slot and you're not. Aww._

"I don't like how you're taking advantage of my teammate."

"Huh?"

"Lee. He's a wonderful guy and you and I both now that he doesn't deserve this." Tenten gave her a look. "I know that you don't love him in that sense. It's not healthy or fair to be in this kind of relationship."

The younger woman contemplates on silence. "What should I do?"

The older woman sighs. "Break it off. Make it clean. Lee will heal faster that way. Do it before this gets out of hand." _  
_…

"Sasuke!" Lee greeted the Uchiha as walked to the training grounds. He was still trying to force the echo out him mind.

"Lee." Sasuke gave a curt nod. Sasuke couldn't help but notice that Neji was giving him a knowing look.

"Will you spar with us today?"

"Hn." was Sasuke's bored response.

_I'm that logo on that Dallas cowboy helmet, a star.  
And I'm not about to sit back and just keep rhymin' one syllable. Nah.  
__Switch it up, and watch them haters not give it up__,  
__'cause ya just not good enough.  
Well I'm not giving up till I get my respect, and I won't stop till I get enough,  
'cause I'm not livin' up to my own expectations. Aww._

"Leaf Hurricane!"

A whirlwind of energy was blasted at the Uchiha, who easily dodged and reappeared behind the green clad ninja. The swift movement of his fingers conceived hand signs.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!"

A flurry of crimson flames soared at the back of Lee's head; the green beast evaded the attack. Lee charged for Sasuke, but didn't sense the clone racing toward him, blade in hand.

"Chidori True Spear!"

The lightening volt lashed at Lee's face, but before it could hit, it vanished in a cloud of smoke. Through the smoke, a powerful kick came crashing down onto Lee's chest. He crashed into a tree.

"Looks like I win." came Sasuke's voice.

The Uchiha began to leave the clearing.

Lee glared at the back of his skull. He gathered himself up and began his regimen of the insane goals that he would always set for himself whenever he was defeated.

_That hater alarm is soundin' off, that Obama took the bomb from my name. Aww.  
So quit cryin' that I took your dame, homie she's my dame. Aww.  
You sadly mistakin' if you thinkin' that I'm not on my game, boy.  
And thangs just ain't been the same since the day that I came forth.  
You wear your heart on your sleeve. I sport that white tank boy.  
But you got a hard on for me. What you hollerin' my name for?  
It's your bitch on my dick. Ain't my dang fault. Man, I can't call it._

…

He buries his face in the crook of her neck, the scent clouding the rest of the world. It was more potent than any recreational drug.

He was seated on his bed, with Sakura in his lap, riding him with wild abandon. Her petite arms were curled around his back, her nails digging into the flesh, a small puddle of blood dripping down his pale skin.

"Mmmm…Sakura….faster!" he growls as he attacks her lips. She moans into his mouth, his tongue diving forth.

She acquiesces.

_Seduction…seduce.  
Ain't nobody who's as good at what I do.  
'Cause one minute she loves you.  
The next she don't.  
She's been stolen from you. _

He picks her up only to ram her into the wall behind his bed. His thrusts become more sporadic, more animalistic.

She loves it.

Her cunt leaks its natural juices onto him, her walls become taut. She releases her passion as her cheeks flush and she emits a siren's call.

While her sanity is momentarily lost, he gazes upon her. He cannot contain himself.

He too loses his sanity.

_Seduction…seduce.  
Ain't nobody who's as good at what I do.  
'Cause one minute she loves you.  
The next she don't.  
She's been stolen from you. _

…

_It's like we're playing lyrical tug-o-war with your ear.  
You hear it, girl come here.  
Put your ear up to the speaker, dear, while I freak this world premier._

"But Sakura, this will be our six month anniversary!"

"I know Lee. But the hospital has been taking anyone they can get. It's flu season. I'm sorry…"

Lee couldn't help but feel that she wasn't truly disappointed about missing their date. He stares at her ruefully.

She is right in from of him, but she seems so far away.

_Seducin' her.  
Loosin' up with a little freestyle that'll –wait, am I losing ya?  
Am I makin' ya look bad?  
Well I got news for ya, homie you're losin' her!_

She was comfortably seated in her cushy leather chair, filing paperwork that was dumped on her by her beloved Hokage.

"Ugh! Dammit Lady Tsunade! This is going to take all night!" she curses to herself. Having filed the twelfth out of a hundred folders, she makes her way over to the file cabinet to properly organize the documents in which they stored.

Having forgot to place it on her new mahogany desk, she places her fountain pen in her mouth for the while that she is sorting through the cabinet.

When the cabinet was clean and organized, her feet carried her back over to the heaping pile of papers on her desk. While one the small journey to said desk, Sakura's feet fumble over a bottle of white out that was on the floor.

She gasps.

The kunoichi regains her footing, but her pen falls from her mouth and onto the marble floor. She bends over to reclaim her writing utensil.

While bent over, large warm hands chain themselves to her hips. One of the hands relocates itself to her abdomen and pushes her up until she is bent over the table.

She notices that her pile of papers has vanished.

A pair of seductive lips place themselves at the jugular of her slender neck.

A voice purrs.

"Mmmm…Sakura."

She knows what he wants and would give it to him. But she would be in a shitload of trouble later if she is unable to have those document completes by tomorrow morning.

"Sasuke, stop. As much as I'd love for this to happen, I must complete filing the documents."

His hand makes its way under her red blouse and claws at the cloth of the brassier. She gasps as he rips it off of her and ravages her breast.

"Well…what do you think I did with them?"

She turns her head to see his deathly beauty. "You filed _all _of these documents?" she asked, disbelief lacing her every word.

"Yes…" without warning, his other had shoots around her waist and drags down her beige skirt along with her black spandex shorts and dark red panties. He turns her around.

He is entirely naked. She now notices his clothes sprawled over her chair.

Sakura raises her arms and lets Sasuke remove the remainder of her clothing.

His lips are immediately drawn hers. Their tongues dance.

Their bodies are perpetually intertwined.

_Oh wait, she don't like when I spit it fast.  
Am I trying to show her how? Let me slow it down some. It's still gonna be a blow out.  
You're gonna wanna throw out your whole album.  
_

_Rummage through the shit, and try to salvage something to see if you can save any of it,  
punk but none of its fuckin' with me. Prick, you really feeling that bullshit?  
You think you killin' them syllables. Quit playing, these beats ain't nothin' to fool with._

_They call me Fire Marshall. I shut the shit down.  
Your entire arsenal is not enough to fuck with one round.  
I am also the opposite of what you are like. _

_You are microcosm of what the fuck I am on the mic.  
I am awesome and you are just awestruck. She's love stricken.  
She's got her jaw stuck, from suckin' my dick. Aww Fuck._

"Lee…" she calls out to him.

"Yes, my cherry blossom of youth!" he responds.

She sighs.

"Lee…it's over…"

Silence.

"It's him…isn't it?"

"Yes…"

He shatters.

_Seduction…seduce.  
Ain't nobody who's as good at what I do.  
'Cause one minute she loves you.  
The next she don't.  
She's been stolen from you. _

"Sakura Haruno…will you honor me by becoming my wife and the mother of my children?"

She's speechless.

He already knows her response.

"Yes…"

He smiles.

_Seduction…seduce.  
Ain't nobody who's as good at what I do.  
'Cause one minute she loves you.  
The next she don't.  
She's been stolen from you. _

"Wow, teme. How the hell did you manage to get Sakura to marry you?" the next Hokage in line asks as he devours his steaming bowl of ramen.

"How the hell did _you _manage to get Hinata to marry you?" he smirks.

"_Because _Hinata and I are madly in love and will proceed to wed and make awesome Uzumaki – Hyuga babies that will kick your Uchiha – Haruno babies' asses!"

"You wish dobe."

"Whatever. But, seriously, she broke up with Lee less than two days ago. Now you two are engaged. What the hell is up with that?"

"Well…let's just say that she has been…_seduced._"

…

_Seduction…seduce.  
Ain't nobody who's as good at what I do.  
'Cause one minute she loves you.  
The next she don't.  
She's been stolen from you. _

…

**Whew! I busted my ovaries writing this motherfucker. Anyway, this is my first SasuSaku…ever! And I really hope that it is to your liking and if it's not then you can go fuck Barney in his purple ass. JK! The song used here is called Seduction by Eminem. If you haven't heard it, you need to get your ass to YouTube and listen to it. It's epic and sexy. It's from his latest album, Recovery. And while you're on YouTube, listen to the Assumption Song if you haven't already heard it. It'll have you falling off your ass, I guarantee it. Well, my delicious readers, I'd like to wish you a blessed holiday and a Happy New Year ! Yay! 2011! ONE MORE YEAR TILL ARMAGGEDON! As you can tell, I'm crazier than the assholes who allowed The Last Air bender to be put in theaters. **

**R&R! Please and Thank You!**

**Ja Ne!**


End file.
